Venganza
by ximepreciosa96
Summary: Miley intenta vengarse de la chica que le hizo tanto daño y quiso robarle su amor pero esa venganza hara que Miley se descubra sintiendo cosas que no imaginaba
1. Chapter 1

(Miley POV)

Otra vez. Otra vez había sucedido. Nick había vuelto a lastimarme. Lo perdone, confíe en el y había vuelto a hacerlo. Como lo odiaba por eso.

Si el amor fuera racional en estos momentos yo estaría odiándolo y urdiendo un plan de venganza contra el. Pero el amor nunca es racional. Yo siempre lo querría. Aunque las cosas nunca volvieran a ser como antes.

Pero no lo entendía. ¿Por qué no quiso seguir con nuestra relación? ¿Había algo conmigo? ¿Algún problema? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

En la tele estaban pasando el anuncio de Friends for Change donde salían los Jonás, Demi, Selena y yo.

Un momento.

Ahora entiendo. Nick no podría haberme cortado sin razón alguna. Nuestra relación en las últimas semanas iba de maravilla. El no podía haberme dejado así. Había un problema. Y sabía cual era. El que había habido desde siempre.

Selena.

Claro, a ella siempre le había gustado Nick. No estaba enamorada (nunca lo ha estado) pero era un capricho suyo. Si, ella me había quitado a Nick. La venganza no debía ser para Nick. Era para Selena. Y de ella si podía vengarme. Pero debía saber como.

Pero no podía seguir en este lugar. No quería ver la tele.

Me encontraba en un restauran muy conocido pero no demasiado lujoso. Tomaba un café. Los paparazzis estaban afuera (como era de esperarse). Pero no me importaba. Yo estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Pensaba y pensaba en como me iba a vengar de Selena. De repente la respuesta paso frente a mis ojos. El elenco de Crepúsculo. Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart caminaban juntos, pero miraban a direcciones contrarias. Y ahí estaba, el producto de mi venganza. Ese muchacho que daba vida a Jacob Black. Taylor Lautner. Era un muchacho apuesto. Lo había conocido en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl ya que yo había hecho el casting pero no me quedé. Y Taylor y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y teníamos mucha química. Después yo entre a Hannah Montana y empecé mi carrera artística. Desde entonces habíamos perdido toda clase de contacto. Era una lástima porque el me caía muy bien. Pero sabía que a el yo ya no le caía bien. Leí una revista donde le daban a elegir entre Selena y yo y elegía a Selena.

Pero lo intentaría, me vengaría. El había salido con Selena durante un tiempo hasta que el rompió con ella. Y sabía que a Selena no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que yo saliera con el. Aparte sería una buena oportunidad de poner celoso a Nick. Pero no le hablaría a Taylor ahora. Estaba acompañado por muchas personas y yo quería hablar con el a solas. No pasó ni media hora cuando el se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Todavía era joven, todavía debía tener que cumplir la regla de llegar temprano a casa.

Afuera estaba oscuro. Caminé casualmente al lado de el. El no se había fijado en mí.

.- ¡Hola Taylor!

Se volteo hacía mi sin reconocerme, pero después de un momento…

¿Miley?

Ella misma

¿Y que haces aquí?- Parecía perplejo de que le estuviera hablando. Eso me molestó un poco. Yo no le hablaba porque no nos habíamos visto, no porque no quisiera.

Pues venía a tomar algo ¿y tu?

Bueno vine con mis compañeros de Crepúsculo a pasar un rato.

Ha que bien

Si

Oye Taylor ¿te parecería bien si tu y yo saliéramos?

¿Tú y yo?

Si, ¿Por qué no?

Pues es que…

Di que si ándale, no será tan malo.

Eeeee… Bueno

Mañana a las 7 en el restauran Orange. Es un lugar muy privado donde no dejan entrar a nadie.

…Bien…

Ok adiós

Adiós

Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de los labios. Se quedó aún más perplejo por eso. Y me fui.

(Taylor POV)

Iba caminando con Kristen y Robert y con parte del elenco de crepúsculo, cuando Kristen dijo:

Que tal si vamos al restauran que esta aquí cerca

Si estaría bien

Cuando llegamos todos mis compañeros se pusieron a beber y a fumar. Yo me sentía incomodo ahí, era el único que no tomaba ni fumaba. Bebía solamente una copa en fin de semana y bajó supervisión paterna. Y nunca fumaría.

Media hora después mi incomodidad pudo más que yo y decidí que era hora de irme, además ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería dar motivos a mi padre para regañarme.

Oigan ya es hora de que me vaya

No Taylor quédate- Dijo Kristen.

No enserio ya me tengo que ir pero la pasé bien- Mentí.

Salí a la oscuridad de la noche. Iba doblando en la esquina por este barrio algo siniestro.

-¡Hola Taylor!- Me sobresalte. Volteé rápidamente para saber quien me había hablado y me topé con una figura femenina. No sabía quien era pero mis ojos se habían acostumbrado poco a poco a la oscuridad. Aparte ese rostro lo había visto yo demasiadas veces.

-¿Miley?

-Ella misma

¿Y que haces aquí?- Se me salio decir. Estaba sorprendido de verla ahí. Estupefacto diría yo. No era que Miley me desagradara o me cayera mal pero simplemente no me agradaba tanto.

Pues venía a tomar algo ¿y tu?

Bueno vine con mis compañeros de Crepúsculo a pasar un rato.

Ha que bien

Si

Oye Taylor ¿te parecería bien si tu y yo saliéramos?

¿Tu y yo?- Estaba perplejo. Más que perplejo. ¿Miley invitándome a salir? Ella y yo casi no hablamos. Aquí había gato encerrado. Y como no estaba seguro me negaría rotundamente.

Pues es que…

Di que si ándale, no será tan malo.

Eeeee… Bueno- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sin duda estaba loco pero no sabía como negarme a la carita que había puesto. ¿Qué locuras digo? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Mañana a las 7 en el restauran Orange. Es un lugar muy privado donde no dejan entrar a nadie.

…Bien…

Ok adiós

Adiós

Lo que vino a continuación fue tan inesperado y tan imposible que no me lo creí. O no se si en verdad paso. Pero me dio un beso. No tanto en la mejilla fue más bien cerca de los labios. Muy cerca. ¿De donde sacaba la confianza esa chica? Después se fue.


	2. Chapter 2 Comienza el juego

(Miley POV)

Ok. Estaba lista para mi cita con Taylor. Sé que los artistas quieren mantener la privacidad cuando salen juntos, pero el punto de esta venganza es que Selena y Nick nos vieran juntos.

Ya eran las 6:15. Y la cita era a las 7. A nadie le había dicho a donde iba a ir, ni siquiera a Mandy. Les dije que iba a una fiesta. Pero como siempre mi hermanita Noah no se lo tragó. Era raro que una niña a su edad percibiera más cosas que los adultos.

Yo se que no vas a una fiesta- Dijo sonriendo.

Claro que si voy a una fiesta- Conteste a la defensiva.

No me mientas. Te conozco

Bien tienes razón no voy a una fiesta.- Dije rindiéndome.

¿Y a donde vas?

No te voy a decir- Pero sabía que no era tan fácil. Noah no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que le dijera a donde iba. Ella encontraría la forma de amenazarme. Y la encontró.

Si no me dices le diré a mamá que no te vas a una fiesta y no quieres decir a donde vas.- Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Pero me tenía atrapada y tendría que decirle antes de que ella soltara algo.

Bien te digo, pero solo si prometes no decir nada

Prometido- Dijo casi de inmediato. No me gustaba la idea de decirle, sabía que Noah era muy chica y que hablaba bastante y pudiera ser que se le escapara algo. Pero extrañamente confiaba en ella. Era una buena hermana.

Voy a salir a cenar

¿De verdad? ¿Con quien?

Con Taylor L. el de Crepúsculo.

¡¿Enserio?! El esta bien guapo

Si lo se. Bueno Noah me tengo que ir porque se hace tarde. Y recuerda no le digas a nadie a donde voy

Hecho

Llegué al restauran, Taylor ya estaba ahí pero todavía no me veía. Se veía algo incomodo y sin saber que hacer.

Suspiré. Sabía que Taylor estaba ahí más por quedar bien y no herir mis sentimientos que por gusto. Pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás a mi venganza.

El Orange era un restauran sumamente privado. Pero no lo era tanto cuando una persona llamaba a los paparazzis para que estuvieran ahí. Si, yo los había llamado. Esta venganza era para que Selena nos viera juntos, y si no había paparazzis, nunca lo sabría.

Llegué y salude a Taylor. El se levantó como un buen caballero. Y me senté. Quedamos sumidos bajo un silencio incomodo. Nadie tenía nada de que hablar. Pero alguien tenía que romper ese silencio si quería que la cita continuara. Obviamente iba a tener que ser yo.

Te ves bien hoy- Dije. Sentía subir toda la sangre a mis mejillas.

Gracias…- Parecía buscar palabras que decir- Tu también

Gracias…y… ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Mmmm… no se… ¿Qué vas a pedir tu?- Bien, esto cada vez estaba saliendo peor.

Mmmm… no se ¿Qué tal esto?- Dije señalando un platillo del menú.

Si me parece bien.

Ordenamos y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que nos trajeron la comida. Empezamos a comer.

-¿Y… que tal tu día?- Pregunté para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Bien ¿y el tuyo?

- Bien, hoy fui a la librería e hice de todo un poco

-Ha que bien

-¿Y piensas hacer la otra parte de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva?

- Si ya estoy en eso

-¿Y que te ha parecido?

- Bien muy suave, muy divertido, es genial formar parte de los lobos que se transforman cuando se enojan y… ha lo siento si no quieres hablar de esto esta bien

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno he oído en unas entrevistas que a ti no te gusta Crepúsculo

- Ha no, no es eso… Bueno tienes razón no me gusta, pero ese no es el punto- Dije con miedo de que el se hubiera enojado, pero cuando lo mire estaba sonriendo.

-Esta bien, eres sincera, tu tienes tu opinión sobre Crepúsculo, digo a mi se me hace muy suave y a ti no, es normal no todos somos iguales

- Gracias- Le sonreí

- Y creo que es tiempo de que pida la cuenta

- Si- Dije con algo de tristeza en la voz.

Salimos del restauran.

-¿Dónde esta tu coche?- Pregunté, lo mire y me di cuenta de que estaba serio e incomodo otra vez.

-No lo traje, como era de día me vine caminando ya que no esta muy lejos. Pero ahora es de noche y parece que va a llover.- En efecto, parecía que iba a llover.

-Ven te dejo en tu casa

-No, estoy bien así

- No es ningún problema irte a dejar ven- Lo jalé del brazo.

El camino se desarrollo en silencio, el estaba mas incomodo que nunca y yo también. Los paparazzis no nos siguieron (milagro). Pero al menos ya tenía lo que quería, las fotos de nosotros juntos.

Su casa era grande y bonita. Al momento de bajar del carro, yo de tonta me tropecé y caí sobre el. Estábamos tan cerca que respiraba su aliento. El parecía perplejo e incapaz de moverse pero yo me levanté y le di la mano para ayudarlo.

-… Bueno adiós- Le dije

- Adiós- Le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y me fui.

Me quedé deseando ese beso toda la noche.

(Taylor POV)

Bueno, la cita con Miley había sido un tanto extraña. Primero me molesté con ella porque había dicho que era un lugar privado y cuando llegué estaba lleno de paparazzis. Y cuando llegó, bueno, no mentiré, se veía hermosa, no podía dejar de mirarla pero tuve que disimular. Al principio todo era un fiasco, no tenía nada que hablar con ella, y cuanto más rápido se acabara mejor, después las cosas se calmaron un poco y hablamos más.

Se ofreció en dejarme en mi casa, yo no quería pero al final me arrastró con ella. Cuando bajamos del carro ella tropezó y cayó encima de mi. Estábamos muy cerca, sentía su respiración por toda mi cara, ella se levanto y me ayudó. Recuerdo que en su cara, se le notaba que quería un beso. Pero ni loco. Algo se traía Miley entre manos y no quería saber que era. No me interesaba lo que hiciera pero no quería que me metiera en eso.

Me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Si me hubiera volteado un centímetro siquiera el beso habría sido en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3 Todo va según lo planeado

(Miley POV)

Las fotos de Taylor y yo no tardaron en salir en las revistas. Claro que eso no me aseguraba que Nick y Selena las vieran. Pero eso esperaba. Me sentía mal de usar a Taylor para eso, pero era el único modo. Pero algo andaba mal. Yo no quería darle a Taylor la idea equivocada y que pensara que me gustaba y que quería algo con el. Bueno, en realidad si quería darle esa idea. Pero ya habíamos salido juntos y no sabía como acercarme a el de nuevo (no creía que me fuera a encontrar con el por casualidad en otro lugar) pero alguna manera tenía que encontrar. En la noche tenía una fiesta por los 15 amos que el canal Disney Channel llevaba al aire. Todos iban a estar ahí (incluyendo los Jonás). Eso era malo, no quería que ellos ni Selena se burlaran porque yo iba sola. Estaba segura de que Demi estaría conmigo pero no iría conmigo. Éramos amigas pero su mejor amiga era Selena. Mandy estaba trabajando en Las Vegas. Ella tiene suerte.

Estaba en mis paseos rutinarios en bicicleta cuando me topé con Taylor. ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Pero no era difícil de adivinar. Traía ropa deportiva. Obviamente debía estar haciendo ejercicio. Vaya, y yo que esperaba no volver a encontrármelo por casualidad otra vez.

Hola- Saludé

Hey ¿Qué tal?

Nada estoy bien ¿Haciendo ejercicio?

Si, ya sabes, para Luna Nueva tengo que estar en forma

Si, ¿Y has tenido éxito con eso?

Si un poco

Oye ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer esta noche?

Mmmm nada ¿Por?- Preguntó notablemente preocupado. No debió pasársela muy bien la otra noche.

Es que Disney va a hacer una fiesta

No creo estar invitado

Pues yo te acabó de invitar. Estarán todos estará Demi… Selena- Suspiré. Seguramente el deseaba verla. Y eso no era bueno para mis planes. El estaba serio.

Esta bien voy a ir.

Te veré haya

Eso era fantástico. Si iba con Taylor ya no estaría sola. Y era más que seguro que Selena y Taylor nos vieran juntos.

Llegué a la fiesta y Taylor todavía no había llegado. Estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre si llegaría. Me encontré con Demi que me saludó de inmediato. Allí estaban Nick y Selena… y los demás. Nick y Selena no han confirmado su relación pero era más que obvio que estaban juntos. Selena me saludó sonriente. Maldita hipócrita. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

¿Y Miley, con quién viniste?- Preguntó la muy cínica.

Pues…- Ya no sabía si Taylor iba a llegar, y no sabía que hacer.

¿No me digas que viniste sola?- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente pero a la vez un tanto burlesca.

¿Y tu con quien viniste?- Le pregunté a la defensiva.

Bueno, Nick no tenía pareja, y yo tampoco, por lo que decidió invitarme- Nick bajo la mirada, se veía arrepentido y avergonzado- Así que ¿viniste sola?

Pues yo… vine con…

Conmigo- Me giré de inmediato y me encontré con un Taylor muy incomodo parada enfrente de mi

¿Taylor?- Preguntó Selena sorprendida y un tanto frustrada. Bien, eso es lo que quería yo. Nick también se veía sorprendido y molesto.

Hola Selena- Respondió Taylor sonriendo.

Lo demás se desarrollo con tranquilidad. Selena no paraba de echarnos miradas molestas a Taylor y a mí, pero se le notaba el alivio en el rostro cuando se daba cuenta de la distancia y la poca comunicación que había entre nosotros. Si quería seguir con mi venganza eso tendría que cambiar.

Al final cada quien se fue a su casa. Taylor me despidió con un frío adiós y se fue. No sabía cuando volvería a verlo, pero estaba ansiosa. Me había encantado ver la molestia en la cara de Nick y Selena.

(Taylor POV)

Bueno, ahí estaba, y me sentía incomodo nunca pensé pisar ese lugar. Su papá me miraba con curiosidad. Tenía que hablar con Miley para decirle que tendría que desmentir los rumores que decían que ella y yo estábamos saliendo.

Su papá me permitió pasar. Me indicó donde estaba el cuarto de Miley y me dirigí para haya. Pero antes de entrar escuche algo de su conversación.

-¿Entonces estas saliendo con el?- Escuché decir a una voz

-Si Mandy, ya te dije que si pero es por una razón.- Dijo Miley. Era más que obvio que estaban hablando de mí, pero me quedé extrañado con su supuesta razón.

-¿Por cuál?- Dijo Mandy

- Recuerda que Taylor estaba saliendo con Selena y que Nick obviamente me dejó por ella. Este es el plan perfecto para vengarme de Nick y Selena- Así que eso es lo que estaba pasando. Una venganza. No quise escuchar más y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Ya le pediría cuentas a Miley cuando la volviera a ver. Le diría que no formaría parte de su sucia venganza.

**Dejen reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Taylor POV)

Iba haciendo ejercicio cuando me volví a encontrar con Miley.

Hola Taylor

Hola- Contesté fríamente

Me preguntaba si este sábado querías ir a un partido de beisball, es que no me gusta mucho y supongo que me voy a aburrir.

No quiero ir Miley. No contigo

¿Por qué que pasa?- La sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

Se lo de tu venganza escuche cuando hablabas con tu amiguita- Se quedó helada.

Lo sabes

Si lo sé, y no pienso formar parte de esa venganza

Taylor no me dejes sola, ellos me hicieron mucho daño

Esa no es mi culpa. Me usaste. Adiós.

No, no me dejes.- No lo vi venir. Pero me besó. Si, en los labios. Al principio fue desesperado por parte de ella, pero se volvió dulce cuando menos lo esperaba. Por un momento me olvidé de la venganza y todo lo demás. Solo estaba consiente de la dulce chica que rodeaba mi cuello. Era tan extraño. Digo, era Miley, y me estaba besando. Lo que me hizo sentir ese beso fu tan extraño y tan raro. Ese beso me hacía sentir bien. Muy bien. Y a la vez dolía. Me hizo sentir fuerte sabiendo que era tan débil. Me dieron ganas de correr, brincar. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por segundo. Ella se separó de mí lentamente, y me miró a los ojos. Pero que idiota fui, mientras ella me besaba perdí consciencia de todo. También de que estábamos en la calle y que todo mundo podía vernos. Tampoco fui consciente del increíble número de paparazzis que nos sacaban fotos en este momento.

Me tengo que ir- Le dije. Pero yo era un estupido. Quería volverla a besar. Ya nos habían visto la primera vez, que mas daba ahora. Me acerqué rápidamente y le di un beso tierno. Me miró perpleja y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de pasar entre la multitud ignorando todo tipo de pregunta de los paparazzis.


	5. Chapter 5 Fuera de control

(Miley POV)

¿Qué había hecho? Me había dejado llevar. Pero ahora no estaba segura de si quería continuar con la venganza. De lo único que estaba segura es de que Taylor besaba muy bien. Pero ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacía el. Ese beso me había confundido. Pero fue tan lindo. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si, fui una inconsciente. Pero a veces la inconciencia es linda. Ya Miley, tienes que dejar de pensar en ese beso. Aunque sea casi imposible.

(Nick POV)

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Si, yo creo que si. ¿Salir con ese imbesil? ¡Por favor!

-Nick ya tranquilízate- Me dijo Kevin al darse cuenta de que no paraba de dar vueltas a lo largo de la habitación.

-No puedo Kevin, no puedo, es que simplemente es imposible

- No lo es Nick, tú rompiste con ella y ella tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera

- Pero nunca lo menciono, jamás me dijo que eran amigos, y ahora de la nada lo son, ¿No viste? No pararon de echarse miradas toda la noche, de abrazarse.

-Nick ni siquiera se vieron y mucho menos se tocaron casi ni se hablaban

- De todas formas yo se que Miley sigue enamorada de mi, somos el uno para el otro

- ¿Entonces porque la cortaste?

- Yo la amo Kevin, y si la perdiera, no se que sería de mi

-¿Y Selena? Recuerda que la cortaste por irte con ella.

-Pues es que Selena me gusta, pero nunca la voy a amar. Ya Miley si.

-Y la conclusión de esto es…

-Dímela tú

-Eres un tonto

-Soy un tonto- Suspiré. Era verdad. Por tonto había dejado a Miley. Por tonto la lastimé. Por tonto. Por estúpido. En ese momento Joe entró corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Ya vieron esto?- Dijo muy apresurado. Prendió la tele casi de inmediato y cambio de canal. Ahora estaba viendo en la tele a Miley y Taylor besarse. Y Joe había llevado una revista que los mostraba besándose con el título de ¿Nueva pareja? Los celos pudieron más que todo salí de ahí hecho una furia para toparme con Selena en la puerta de entrada.

-Nick ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó preocupada al ver el estado en el que iba.

-¿Ya vistes esto?- Dije ensañándole la revista causante de mi enojo.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida y con enojo al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ho si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero acéptalo es verdad.- Dije antes de irme

-¿Pero a donde vas?

-A buscar a ese mal viviente

(Taylor POV)

Estoy grabando Luna Nueva es la parte donde le digo a Bella que ya ni siquiera podemos ser amigos.

-Ven acá idiota- Me volteé para ver quien era pero en cuanto lo hice sentí un golpe en mi ojo. No fu lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejármelo morado. Pero si rojo. Me paré de inmediato y con enojo. Y con lo que me topé me sorprendió. Bueno, no tanto.

-¿Nick Jonás?- Sabía que algo por el estilo pasaría

-Si, yo. Mira más te vale que te alejes de Miley, ella no te quiere, sigue enamorada de mí.

-Oye si tienes algún problema, ve y aclaro con Miley, no vengas y te busques problemas conmigo, que no te conviene

-Uy, que miedo tengo. Yo solo te advierto.- Y se fue. En eso llegó Selena. Genial, otro problema más.

-Taylor como pudiste.- Y me cruzó el rostro en una bofetada. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú… ¿Con Miley?

-¿Por qué me reclamas? Tú y yo no somos nada y dejamos de serlo hace mucho. Yo te quiero Selena pero lo nuestro no funcionó.

-¿Te vas con Miley para vengarte? Después de todas las cosas que te conté que ella hizo para lastimarme te vas con ella. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Mira Selena no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Adiós.

Iba caminando cuando me topé con Miley en su bicicleta. Era normal, a esa hora era a la que ella salía a pasear, y era la hora a la que yo salía a hacer ejercicio.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó al ver mi ojo.

-Tuve un problema con tu amiguito-

-¿Nick? ¿Por qué?- Parecía preocupada.

-No lo se. ¿Por qué no vas y lo hablas con el?- Mi tono era burlesco.

- Taylor, lamento mucho que esto haya pasado

-Bastante tarde ¿no crees? Adiós- Y me fui.

(Miley POV)

Vaya, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peores. Tenía que parar. Después de unos días lo del beso quedaría en el pasado, yo no volvería a hablar con Taylor para no ocasionarle más problemas, y todo volvería a la normalidad. No se porque esta idea me dolía tanto. Pero tenía que hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6 Nunca me lo esperé

(Miley POV)

Estaba en una fiesta de Disney, ya no me importaba ir sola. Bueno, lo cierto es que no iba sola, iba con Mandy, mi mejor amiga, Nick me estaba mirando desde que llegue. Se veía feliz, seguramente lo estaba. porque no había llevado a Taylor. Cuando nos encontrábamos en la mañana ya ni nos saludábamos.

-Pero la venganza no es buena, por eso siempre te sale mal- Decía Selena hablando de una experiencia personal.

-Lo se- Dijo Mandy- Si ya viste como le salieron las cosas a Miley cuando salió con Taylor por venganza a ti y a Nick.

Vaya, yo que creí que mi mejor amiga podría mantener la boca cerrada. Hasta Noah era más discreta que ella.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Selena sorprendida. La mirada de Nick también era de sorpresa pero a la vez de satisfacción- ¿Usó a Taylor?

-Ho, Taylor ya estaba enterado- ¿Por qué no cierras la boca de una vez Mandy? ¿No ves que ya metiste la pata?

-¿Taylor ya estaba enterado?- Antes de que alguien me preguntara algo salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

(Taylor POV)

Iba por el estudio de Disney. Tenía que hablar con un amigo que era productor de ahí. Cuando me topé con un grupito. Lo mire fijamente. Me enojé con mi mismo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba buscando. Pero no. Miley no estaba entre ellos.

-Hey- Me volteé y me encontré con Nick.- ¿Es cierto que Miley te usó para darme celos?

Preguntó con verdadera maldad

-¿Y que tu te dejaste usar como un muñequito?- Preguntó Joe. Sabía que ese chico no era malo, pero si que era muy burlesco.

Todos se echaron a reír. Selena también se reía. Yo me fui de ahí sin decir nada.

(Demi POV)

Taylor me dio tanta lastima. Todos lo humillaron. No me gustaba cuando hacían eso, así que mejor me fui de ahí pero alcancé a escuchar comentarios como "¿Viste su cara?" Pobrecito. El no se lo merecía. El era verdaderamente un buen chico. Caminaba cuando casi me tropiezo con Miley.

-Perdón- Dije avergonzada.

-Descuida Demi- Contestó. Si bien era verdad que Selena era mi mejor amiga. Pero Miley y yo éramos verdaderamente buenas amigas.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, estoy bien ¿Y tu?... ¿Miley? ¿Miley?- No sabía que estaba viendo pero se veía realmente desconcertada.

-¿No es Taylor?- Preguntó. Seguí su mirada y vi a Taylor saliendo por la puerta delantera.

-Ho, si, si es- Agaché mi mirada algo molesta. Ella debió notarlo porque mucho más preocupada preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Le conté todo con todo lujo de detalles.

-… si Miley deberías haber visto su cara- Pero me detuve. Miley ya no estaba. Se había ido.

(Miley POV)

Llegué al estudio donde se grababa Crepúsculo y jalé a la primera persona que me encontré.

Robert ¿Sabes la dirección del departamento de Taylor?

Si, ¿Para que?

Tu solo dámela

Es……………

Llegué, toqué pero la puerta estaba abierta. Entré, y lo encontré recostado en un sillón viendo la tele.

-Taylor ¿Estas bien?

Se volteó de inmediato para ver quien hablaba

-Ha, eres tú- Dijo con un poco de enojo. No quería que estuviera así.

- Oye Taylor, no hagas caso a lo que los demás dicen

-¿Qué más da? Si tienen razón. Dejé que me usarás. Soy un idiota.

- No Taylor no digas eso.

-Mira Miley ya tienes lo que querías. Querías poner celoso a Nick y ya lo hiciste. Si no ahorita no tendría así el ojo. El quiere volver contigo. Listo. Lo conseguiste. Ahora déjame en paz y no vuelvas a meterte en mi vida.

-Taylor, lo siento de verdad siento la forma en que te traté

-Muy tarde- Se había levantado hasta quedar enfrente de mí

-Mira Taylor en serio quiero que me perdones, y me encantaría que tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos.

-Muy tarde. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo ni nada que tenga que ver contigo…- No lo dejé terminar. Lo callé con un beso. Al principio creí que me iba a apartar pero me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

De lo siguiente que fui consciente fue que estaba entre sus sábanas abrazada a su cuerpo. Yo que pensaba llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pensé que el estaría molesto por mi actitud, pero me abrazaba fuertemente y me acariciaba la espalda. Lo miré, y me sonreía tiernamente.

-Hola- Dijo sonriente.

-¿No estas molesto?

-Claro que no ¿Por qué debería de estarlo si me diste la mejor noche de mi vida?

-¿En serio?

-¿No recuerdas nada?- Negué con la cabeza.- Déjame refrescarte la memoria.

Me besó. Fue un beso tierno. No me pude acordar de todo, pero recordé que cierta parte de la noche el dijo: Te amo

-¿En verdad me amas?

-Con toda mi alma.

Al rato me encontraba recostada en su pecho otra vez, dormida.

(Taylor POV)

No sabía que hacía Miley ahí, pero no me agradaba que me estuviera viendo en ese estado.

-Taylor, lo siento de verdad, siento la forma en que te traté

-Muy tarde

-Mira Taylor en serio quiero que me perdones, y me encantaría que tú y yo pudiéramos ser amigos.

-Muy tarde. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo ni nada que tenga que ver contigo…- En ese momento sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos… otra vez. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ella se encontraba sobre mi cama y yo encima de ella. Yo era virgen, no tenía una promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero si esperaba hacerlo con la mujer que amaba. Y no sabía que demonios hacía ahí. Un momento. Yo la amaba. Solo era que no quería aceptarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque aceptarlo me hacía más feliz. Aunque no fuera lo correcto. Fue en ese momento cuando entre susurros le dije: Te amo. La acepté completamente. La dejé entrar a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Ella también susurro un: Te amo. Yen ese momento pensé que no había mayor felicidad en el mundo. No fue sexo, no fue pasional. Fue especial, dulce y tierno. Amor. Fue amor. No había otra cosa para explicarlo. No hubo ruidos. Solo el silencio acompañado del susurro de nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y uno que otro: Te amo.

Todavía quedaban problemas por resolver pero esperaría eso hasta mañana. Ella tenía que aclarar asuntos con Nick y yo con Selena.


	7. Chapter 7 Indecisión

Chapter 7 Indecisión

(Taylor POV)

Seguía dormida y acurrucada entre mis brazos. Jamás ni en mis más remotos y locos sueños se me había pasado por la cabeza enamorarme de ella. Recuerdo cuando estaba más chico y grababa las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl ella había hecho el casting y nos llevábamos muy bien ¿Qué había pasado después? ¿Porqué dejamos de hablarnos no lo recuerdo? ¿Me habrá empezado a caer mal por lo que Selena me contó sobre ella? Y yo me lo había tragado. Claro todavía no sabía si era cierto o no pero lo único que sabía era que Miley no era mala persona. Era el amor de mi vida. Mi primera vez. Mi noche más pacífica. Mi beso más tierno. Todo eso era Miley para mí. Noté que sus manos recorrían mi pecho. Estaba despierta.

-Miley, ¿has pensado hablar con Nick?- Pregunté

-No tengo nada que hablar con el ya que el no es nada mío, ya no somos novios

-¿Pero no crees que deberías hablarlo con él? Después de todo quiere volver contigo.

-Te repito que no tengo nada que hablar con Nick Jonas- Contestó fríamente. Oh, oh, estaba molesta. Mejor no presionarla más.

-¿Quieres que te llevé al trabajo?

-Claro

(Miley POV)

Seguía pensando lo que Taylor me dijo en la noche. Me dijo que me amaba. Aunque no me acordaba sabía que yo también le había dicho te amo. ¿Lo amaba? Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, pero no tenía mis sentimientos bien definidos. Pensé en Nick. Si, todavía lo seguía queriendo. Pero también quería a Taylor. Definitivamente lo quería. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, y era mi culpa. Todo por esa estúpida venganza. Si juegas con fuego, te quemas. Debería de haberlo pensado antes. Pero me tenían cegada el dolor y el odio.

Taylor me estaba llevando a trabajar. El camino era en silencio. Cada vez que lo veía no me quedaba duda, lo quería. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Nos paramos en un semáforo. Pero no aguantaba la tensión. Me acerque hacia él. El volteo su cara para ver que hacía, y le di un tierno beso en los labios. Pero no me esperaba nada. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Tierno, romántico y cargado de amor. Nos separamos y él me miraba con curiosidad pero tenía una expresión divertida en sus ojos.

Llegué a trabajar, pero para mi mala suerte Nick estaba ahí y miro con quien llegué. Su mirada era de furia y odio

Acaba de terminar de grabar un capítulo entero de Hannah Montana. Cuando salí del estudio Nick me estaba esperando. No me dio tiempo de hablar me agarró por la cintura y pego sus labios con los míos. Yo respondí a ese beso casi de inmediato. Conocía esos labios. Los había probado antes. Cuando éramos pareja.

-Miley- Volteé rápidamente y me encontré con Taylor. Nick se fue de ahí no sin antes lanzarle una mirada triunfal.

-Taylor yo…- Fue todo lo que dije. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Pero me interrumpió.

-No digas nada- Acto seguido me abrazó por los hombros y salimos del edificio abrazados. Me esperaba una reacción de celos por su parte. Pero no. En el carro iba abrazada a su cuerpo mientras el manejaba.

-Di algo por favor- Rogué.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué me alegra verte besándote con él? Tu sabes muy bien que no. Pero no te voy a dar a elegir. Yo sé que estas confundida pero no te voy a obligar a decidir. Claro que me gustaría que me eligieras a mi pero…- Bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Llegamos a mi departamento (porque yo ya vivía en departamento). Estaba por irse pero yo lo tomé de la mano y lo traje hacia adentro. Entro muy serio. Yo lo besé lentamente. Le quité su camisola. El solo estaba quieto. Entramos a mi habitación y caí sobre él en la cama. Me tomó por la cintura y me apretó a él. Terminamos donde estábamos en la mañana.

**Dejen reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 Planes de venganza

Miley POV

Wow, Taylor era tan lindo y atento conmigo. Pero llego el día que no quería.

-¿Miley? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Sobre que?- Contesté recargada en su hombro.

-Sobre mi. Sobre Nick. Sobre ti.- Guardó silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Pues decidir. A mi no me has dicho que si quieres ser mi novia ya Nick no se lo has negado

-Yo no se que voy a hacer

-Miley, te amo, pero no puedo vivir escondiendo nuestra relación toda la vida.

-Todavía no se que hacer Taylor. Dame más tiempo.

-Esta bien. Pero que no sea mucho.

Selena POV

-Oye Nick, ¿en que piensas?

-En nada- Contestó bruscamente. Ultimamente, ya nada lo contestaba amablemente.

-¿Es en Miley cierto? –Dije con brusquedad. Maldita Miley. Nick nunca había podido olvidarla por más que yo lo intentara.

-Callat tu no sabes nada

-Admitelo, admite que te duele que este con Taylor

-Ella no esta con ese idiota – En un momento lo tenía parado enfrente de mi mirándome como si quisiera matarme.

-Lo siento –Dije con miedo. El se volvió a sentar. No es que no quisiera a Nick. Lo quería, pero nuestra relación era un completo fracaso. El ya no era el chico dulce y tierno por el que había luchado sin importarme que le partí el corazón a otra chica. Pero esa otra chica siempre terminaba ganando. Primero creí quitarle a Nick. Y ahora ella tiene el amor de Nick y de Taylor. Y yo me quedé sola. El único que me apoyaba en momentos como estos era mi mejor amigo David Henrie. El nunca me dejaba sola. Hasta a Demi, mi mejor amiga, le agradaba Miley. Tonta. La separaría de Taylor pasara lo que pasara. Ella no ganaría. No esta vez.


End file.
